Fred Meets the Beast
by CarolNJoy
Summary: AU X-over: This idea was triggered by this month's B&S prompt: To switch out a character from Beauty and the Beast with another from a different work of fiction. My choice- Replace Belle with Princess Winnifred from the musical, Once Upon a Mattress.


**A/N: **This idea was formed from this month's B&S prompt, which was to switch out a character from Beauty and the Beast with another from another movie, play, book, TV series, etc. My choice was to switch Belle with Princess Winnifred, specifically Sarah Jessica Parker's portrayal, from the musical, Once Upon a Mattress.

This is technically a crossover AU, but after finishing my prompt, I want to tackle the idea further. I'll post this now to keep myself motivated!

FYI, I am working on another B&B fic right now, so this isn't my main priority. It may be a while until a post another chappy again. Still, I hope you enjoy!

Review any criticisms! All comments are appreciated! Thank you!

* * *

_Many moons ago, in a far off place _

_Lived a handsome prince with no sign of grace,_

'_Til he turned into a Beast._

_Oh, he growled, "Alas," and he roared, alas,_

_But, alas, the prince couldn't find a lass_

_For the curse to be released…_

_On a stormy night to the castle door,_

_Came the lass the prince had been waiting for…_

"I'm lost," quoth she.

The princess glanced around at trees that all looked the same. At least in the swamp, the mangrove trees had some personality!

And it was cold! If she knew the way to the castle was going to be this far north, she would have at least brought a cloak.

She pulled out the map that had been delivered to her home in Icolmkill. A week or so earlier, she had received an invitation to fill an opening for a princess, if she could win the hand at the prince who had yet to find a bride that would suit his mother's pride. "Well," she had said, "it's a long way, across the badlands, over the mountains, and past Normandy. Better get started! 'The early bird' after all!"

Well, she hadn't reached Normandy yet. At least, she didn't think so. She twisted the map around as she walked, trying to decipher its messages and find where she might have taken a wrong turn.

She blew air through her lips like a motor. "Hopefully that position's still open. If I have to trump all the way home again…" She shivered at the thought. There was no land as rotten as the swamps of home.

Suddenly, as she looked up from her map, a wrought iron gate appeared, with a castle just inside!

"Oh!" she exclaimed, delighted. "There you are!"

Stuffing the map in her huckleberry dress pocket, she ran up to the gate, which opened with ease, excitement bubbling inside her. She hoped her shyness didn't get in the way when she finally met everyone.

As soon as she walked through the gate, rain began to pour hard and fast, but she hardly took notice. She hiked her dress shamelessly as she gleefully sprinted up to the castle, tawny curls streaming behind her, and knocked rhythmically on the heavy, iron-bound doors.

Upon stepping inside, she was expecting to be greeted by people, at least _someone_, but no one, not even a doorman was around. The door had opened itself!

"Hello-o!" she called enthusiastically, undeterred by this strange phenomenon. Her voice echoed through the enormous foyer. "I heard there's an opening for a princess—_any _princess—sooo here I am! Where's the lucky man?"

Silence was the only reply she received. But then she heard whispering.

"Hello?" she instantly responded. She was eager to meet everyone. Were they all hiding? Were they going to jump out and yell "Surprise!"?

The swamp princess grinned at the thought. It would be a bit unconventional, she had to admit, but if that's how they did things here, she wouldn't complain!

However, there was still no one to be seen. The whispering had stopped.

"Hmm," she hummed, her smile wavering. This was curious. Curious, indeed.

She drifted further into the hall, staring around her at the columns and vaulted ceilings. This place was massive! They probably can't even hear her!

She resolved to go find them. Up the stairs she went. Then down the corridor she went. Then down _that_ corridor she went. And another. And another…

"Where _is_ everyone?" she had to voice. She had been a long way already and she hadn't seen a soul. No maids, no footmen, no knights… Nobody!

Although exhausted from her journey, she decided to give one last staircase a try. It had giant gargoyles holding columns at the end of the banisters. That looked promising.

Upon seeing the hallway at the top of the stairs, she wondered if this place really _was_ abandoned. The hallway was practically torn to pieces with ripped portraits and broken furniture and glass every step of the way.

The princess shrugged. She had nothing to lose. Might as well see what's at the end of it.

With handles in the likeness of lions' heads, she creaked the door open and peeked inside. The room was in the same condition as the hallway, except curtains were shredded and a bed with fur—a _bed_?!

The princess heaved a big yawn, her limbs suddenly becoming too heavy. Well, no one was hear, and she was dog-tired. Maybe just a quick nap…

She fell on the fur blankets but instantly became uncomfortable. She rolled off the bed and realized the bed was _broken_. Snapped in half and caved in, and she couldn't tell from all of the blankets on top of it.

"I think that says it all," she said aloud, her arms akimbo. "This is _not_ the right place."

A movement from the balcony and the snap of a cloak caught her attention. From behind the tattered curtains, an enormous shadow loomed. Before she could attempt to make it out, it swiftly came upon her. "Who are you?_ Where did you come from?" _it snarled.

The princess jumped at the interrogations. She still couldn't determine who, or what, was speaking. "Uhh um…" was all she could muster.

"_Get out of here_," it growled threateningly. The voice had a mixture of animal that sent shivers down her spine.

"Uh, um, I'm sorry to disturb you," she hastily replied, giving a quick smile and curtsey. "I'll just be going—"

"_GET OUT!_" A roar underscored his command, and the princess did not hesitate to follow orders. Got out, she did. And she hastened like she's never hastened before.

Oh goodness, all these corridors looked the same! How was she going to 'get out' if she couldn't find the exit?

Lost again, the princess stole inside an empty bedroom and shut the door behind her. She blew air out of her mouth, sliding to the floor.

This was turning out to be some swamp of a journey: a murky, muddy mess. She sat inside thinking how she was going to get out of here. If worse comes to worst, she could always give that guy, animal… thing the good one-two punch. She was perfectly capable of defending herself and was much stronger than she looked. There weren't many ladylike activities to do in the swamp, so weight-lifting had become a hobby of hers by default, among other athletics.

After a while she heard whispering again, coming from outside the door. She perked up her ears and tried to make out their words, but her ears were then greeted by a few knocks on the wood.

The princess jumped up, getting into a defensive karate position as she faced the door at a good distance. As she stared at it, the knocks began again.

She lowered her defenses, and cautiously approached the door. Upon opening it, she immediately shot back again with her guard back up. Looming outside the doorway, it was the same shadow that had scared her.

When it didn't move, the princess inclined her head. "Hello. How do you do?"

"Um… hello," he replied, his voice rough as if he was chewing on gravel. "I… frightened you. Didn't I?"

"Well… yeah," she said, smiling. "You were—_are_—pretty intimidating."

He grunted, and he appeared to shrug. My, he was big.

"So, uh," she continued, relaxing as she decided it was safe. "You live here, huh?"

"… Yes."

She squinted in the dim lighting. "Do you normally scare people away? I mean, it seems you like the quiet… and the dark."

"No one… comes here," he responded, and she recognized an awkwardness in his tone, like a shy teenage boy. This guy can't be so bad!

"Hey, uh…" She swept her hand through her curls. "Do… you mind stepping into the light? It's a bit weird, talking to a shadow," she added, throwing a laugh in to keep it light.

He hesitated, but seemed to oblige. He slowly but surely stepped into the square of light from the window.

The princess made a sharp intake of breath. Holy mangrove! The guy was really… a _beast_! Tusks, horns, fur, claws, the works!

Well, he talks. And makes polite if awkward conversation. Calm yourself, Fred, calm yourself.

"Oh—" She cleared her throat, nodding. "O—Okay, okay, so… you're very tall."

Hey, he was wearing clothes. Pants and a cloak. Do they normally have anthropomorphized animals in France?

The Beast looked slightly confused by her reaction. He was probably expecting her to be more terrified. Fred didn't blame him.

"Oh!" she cried, remembering her manners. "Almost forgot! I'm Winnifred, the Woebegone." She bowed deeply to him. "I was, uh, on my way to a kingdom, I forget its name… past Normandy?" She reached for the map in her pocket and unfolded it. "They have an opening for a princess there and I was hoping to fill the position."

She showed him the map, and he hesitantly took it with a bear-like claw, still looking awfully confused. "You're not… You're… a princess?" he finally managed. Communication wasn't his stronghold, was it?

Fred shrugged modestly, smiling. "Yeah, I am. Of the swamps of Icolmkill. You probably haven't heard of it. We don't get a lot of press, being a swamp and all."

He was silent for a moment. What was the word… brooding? Yeah, that was a good word for him.

"Well, it seems far," he said, extending the map back to her. He glanced outside. Pouring rain still pattered against the window. "You… should stay here before resuming your journey."

She gingerly took back the map. "Oh! That's… very kind. Thank you."

"… You're welcome." He moved to the door, but added over his shoulder. "Dinner will be served soon. You will join me when it's ready."

"O—okay," Fred stammered again. He seemed to only speak in imperatives. She managed a smile. "Sounds great!"

Finding nothing else to say, the Beast grasped the knob and shut the door behind him with surprising gentleness.

Of course, Fred thought she just had a major spout of delirium. Talking beasts in giant empty castles, telling her to "get out" one minute and giving her room and board the next? Surely, she was conked out in the middle of the woods and having a very strange and vivid dream.

Well, reality or not, if Fred gets anything out of this, at least she'll have a heck of a story to tell.


End file.
